


【朝耀】公爵的宝石

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	【朝耀】公爵的宝石

※朝耀only，公爵亚瑟×偷宝石的王耀

※是车，请不要过分在意剧情逻辑和人物性格

※有女装注意（我终于搞了心心念念的女仆裙play

公爵亚瑟·柯克兰收到了来自怪盗W的一封预告函：

“11月16日下午四点，我来取走府上最美的绿宝石。怪盗W。”

这封预告函就在亚瑟起床的时候，被发现放在他的床头。

没有人知道那张预告函是如何出现在公爵卧室里的。管家在第一时间报了警。

实际上，这并不是这位令警方烦恼的怪盗W第一次作案了，他总是能屡屡突破警方的看守和追击，令警方每每看见他发出的预告函都头疼得不得了。尤其是这一次牵涉到了公爵亚瑟·柯克兰，更令警方格外重视。

“请您放心，我们一定会竭尽全力，让这位胆大包天的小偷有来无回。”虽然心里没底，但是警长还是信誓旦旦地对公爵这样承诺道。

这也是警长第一次见到这位地位显赫的公爵大人。对方远比他想象中的年轻，并且英俊。

柔软的短发有着朝阳光芒般的薄金色泽，眼瞳是透光的碧绿色，像是有光晕在其中轻轻滑动着的绿宝石，他的肤色白皙却不沾染一点病态的苍白，鼻梁挺直，眉毛是柯克兰家特有的粗眉，但是放在他英俊立体的脸庞上却是恰到好处。宽肩窄腰，合身的西服更是显得他身姿英挺。

公爵和警方都依据预告函推断对方的目标应该就是公爵在上周的拍卖会上重金拍下的名为“黛芙妮”的绿宝石。为了确保宝石的安全，除了将“黛芙妮”安装在保险柜和密码锁房间内，警方还在安放“黛芙妮”的房间里装置了监控，并且在公爵的宅子里也安排了人手，力争令怪盗W这一次失手。

既然“黛芙妮”有警方费心费力地看管着，亚瑟并不打算在抓捕怪盗W这一事情上和警方叫板或是扰乱警方的安排，所以在约定日期的当天下午，他也只是一如往常的坐在自己的书房里处理信函。

当女佣带着下午茶准时叩响了他的书房门时，他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，正好三点半。

离怪盗W约定的时间只有半个小时了。目前为止似乎还没有发生任何异常状况。

女佣走进书房后，将茶水和点心都放置在了书房的小茶几上。

就在她要退出书房的时候，被亚瑟忽然叫住了。

“等一下。”

“请问您还有什么吩咐吗？”女佣低着头毕恭毕敬地问道。穿着黑色长裙系着白色围裙的女佣身形纤长，腰上的系带勒出她纤细的腰身。

亚瑟从书桌前缓缓走了过来，在女佣的身前站定：“我怎么感觉之前没有见过你？”

“露西请了病假，我是新来代班的。”语气依旧恭恭敬敬，挑不出一点毛病。

亚瑟却是出其不意地一把扣住了她纤细的手腕，轻而易举地就顺势将她按倒压制在了小茶几上，差一点撞翻刚刚放置上去的茶杯和点心：“你以为这种简单的把戏能这样轻易的骗过我吗，怪盗W？”

“我听不懂您在说什么。”女佣依旧低着头，看不清她的面容。

“那我只能请警局的人过来，说不定你更能听懂他们的话。”

“——好吧。我认输。”听对方的语气，似乎是放弃了垂死挣扎。女佣停顿了一下，继而抬起脸来望向亚瑟，脸上写满了恳求：“我向您保证不会再打您宝石的主意了，只希望您能大人有大量，放过我这一回。”

那是一张格外漂亮的东方面容，皮肤白嫩而柔软，脸颊微微透出一点薄粉。五官精致，每一处都美得恰到好处。他的眼睛是异常撩拨人心的薄金色，像是眼中含着金色的星星。当他用恳求的眼神往来时，有着金色微茫的星星似乎都要融化在他的眼中。

——怪不得怪盗W在直接暴露在公众视线中的时候，总是戴着面具。这样一张过分引人注目的脸，只怕令人见一次就难以忘记。

看到对方终于抬起了的脸，原本打定主意要喊来警方的公爵，突然改变了主意。

“要放过你可以。”亚瑟看着那张漂亮得出众的面容，不紧不慢地说道，“只是，就这样简单地放过你，是不是也太便宜你了。”

“那您希望我怎么补偿您呢？”那双写满了恳求的眼睛，看起来真诚无比。

亚瑟微微眯起了眼睛，望向他的眼神充满了不怀好意的暗示：“你觉得呢？”他的一只手抓着对方纤细白嫩的手腕，另一只手探入了黑色长裙的下，轻抚在他的大腿上。对方大腿内侧的肌肤过于柔嫩而细腻，让他忍不住用手指反复摩挲起来。

对方的动作停滞了一下，似乎是在犹豫。

半晌他轻咬了一下嘴唇，还是顺从地凑过去轻轻地轻吻了一下公爵的脸颊。

亚瑟顺势贴过去吻在比他预期还要柔软的嘴唇上。他舔了一下对方的嘴唇：“对了，还没问你叫什么。”

他在回答前短暂的停顿了一下：“……王耀。公爵大人。”

亚瑟对他片刻的犹豫发出一声不满的嗤哼声：“那就姑且把这个当做你的名字吧。”而后毫不客气地用舌头打开了王耀的嘴唇和牙关，探入他的口中搅弄起他的齿舌，同时吮吸着他口中的津液。他同时松开了王耀的手腕，双手在王耀的身上摸索起来。

王耀配合地将双手环上了他的脖颈，他口中有来不及吞咽下去的津液从嘴角溢出，滴落在胸前，黑色长裙的上衣上晕开一小片湿乎乎的黑色水渍。

“拉链在背上。”王耀在接吻的间隙轻声提醒亚瑟。

亚瑟一边舔着从嘴角溢出的津液在王耀嘴边留下的水迹，一边终于在王耀的背后摸到了连衣裙的拉链。他顺着嘴角亲吻在王耀的下巴上，继而轻舔吮吸他白皙而线条姣好的脖颈，他在拉下了拉链后，拉扯着将王耀黑色长裙的上衣从他的身上脱了下来，露出光裸的上身，只留下长裙的裙身和系着的白色围裙还穿在王耀身上。王耀的身材纤细而匀称，身上的肌肤显得白皙而柔嫩。

亚瑟忍不住先吮吸了一下他白嫩的胸前的粉色乳头。王耀发出了一声轻轻的喘息声。在亚瑟的吮吸和用牙尖轻咬下，那一处乳尖很快挺立了起来，并且呈现出了诱人的深粉色。亚瑟在将另一侧的乳头也同样添咬得深粉色后，往下舔弄他平坦而没有一丝赘肉的小腹。

他第一下舔弄在王耀的小腹上时，就感觉到他敏感地收缩了一下小腹。他更加用力且黏腻地亲吻舔舐在他的小腹处，王耀有些难以忍受得扭转了一下小腹。他听见王耀难抑的喘息声。他一边舔弄，一边将手伸入王耀的长裙裙摆下，再一次摩挲上他的大腿。白色长筒袜与内裤间裸露出来的那截大腿手感过于细滑，令他几乎爱不释手。

他忍不住强行按着王耀的双膝，将他的双腿大剌剌地分开，而后探入裙摆下亲吻舔舐在那截光裸的大腿内侧。裙摆就随着他的动作蹭着他柔软的金发。王耀的大腿内侧比小腹更加柔软，也更加敏感，王耀绷紧了大腿，并且伴随着亚瑟每一次的舔吮，身体也轻颤了起来。他想合拢双腿，却是被亚瑟用力按住了膝盖。亚瑟甚至不轻不重地在他的大腿内侧咬了一口，而后又用舌尖轻轻抚弄留下了牙痕的地方。

在亚瑟觉得玩够了，在王耀那截光裸柔软的大腿上留下了湿漉漉的吻痕和咬痕后，他用手指勾下了王耀的内裤。在他的舔舐中，王耀的性器已经微微硬挺了起来，这一事实在他拉下王耀的内裤后更加明显了。

亚瑟用指尖捻了一下王耀性器的顶端，这又引得王耀轻颤了一下，他的指尖上沾上了王耀性器顶端溢出的黏液：“原来你喜欢这样。”

王耀喘息了一下，却是没有回答。

在他揉捏着王耀柔软粉嫩的臀瓣时，他突然问了一句：“奶油还是果酱？”

见王耀不说话，亚瑟愈发大力地揉捏玩弄起他的臀瓣，同时凑到了王耀的耳边，吮吸他圆润的耳垂：“奶油还是果酱，嗯？”他又问了一遍。

王耀用力地眨了一下眼睛，最终还是作出了屈服的姿态：“……果酱。”

与茶水与点心一起端来的还有两个小碟，里面分别装着用来搭配点心的奶油和果酱。

亚瑟用手指在果酱碟里沾了果酱，而后将手指摆在了王耀嘴边：“先用上面这张小嘴尝尝吧。”王耀配合的张口含住了他的手指，并且用舌头一点一点舔去手指上的果酱，舔弄得亚瑟的手指湿漉漉的。亚瑟在抽出了沾满津液的手指后，再一次亲吻在王耀的嘴唇上。他把舌头探入王耀的口中，尝到了清甜的果酱的味道。

是草莓味的。

他再一次拿手指蘸上了果酱，这一次将指尖探向了粉嫩而紧闭的后穴。

那黑色的裙摆和白色的围裙还挂在王耀的腰上，他恶趣味地让王耀自己提起裙摆。王耀明显挣扎了一下，最后还是顺从地用纤长白皙的手指捏住了裙摆，轻缓地将裙摆提起，露出了布满粉色吻痕的大腿根和光裸的下身。

亚瑟看着那粉嫩的小穴沾染上了果酱的透红，将他的手指一点一点地吞咬了进去。几次进出之后，他感觉小穴渐渐能够顺畅地任由他的手指出入了。他慢慢地抽出了自己的手指，慢条斯理地下了命令：“帮我解开腰带。”

那双白皙纤长的手就搭上了他的腰际，解开了他的腰带。

亚瑟将早已硬挺的性器顶端在他的穴口蹭了蹭，而后对着他的穴口顶了进去。

果酱的润滑作用当然不比正经的润滑剂，小穴吞入他的性器相当吃力。他看着那个狭小粉嫩的穴口，被他的性器一点一点的撑开。王耀似乎有些难受地发出了低低的呻吟声。

亚瑟尽可能耐心地慢慢地插入，同时用手指沾了果酱抹在了王耀的乳尖，而后又用舌头舔舐掉。他含着带了果酱甜味的乳尖吮吸，同时手轻抚他纤细的腰肢，尽可能让身体产生的快感使王耀的后穴放松下来。

王耀因为不适应正在往后穴深处缓慢而坚定地插入的性器而加重了喘息，穿着白色长筒袜和黑色圆头鞋的双腿夹紧了亚瑟的腰，纤长白皙的手指不自觉地揪紧了亚瑟的后背，揪皱了他的衬衫和马甲。

在王耀隐忍的喘息中，亚瑟终于插到了底，而后轻缓地摆动了一下腰，小幅度地在王耀的穴内顶弄起来，待感觉王耀紧紧地包裹着他的性器的后穴渐渐自然地收缩起来，在他的顶弄之中变得湿软了，这才开始用力地大开大合地操干起来，每一次都完全拔出了，然后再重重地撞进去。

他贴上去与王耀接吻，一边狠狠地顶撞他的后穴，一边毫不客气地搅弄他的口津。他性器每一次的拔出，都会带出一些混杂着透红色果酱的粘液，那些湿乎乎的粘液又顺着臀缝下滑，弄湿了裙摆。亚瑟的每一次进出，除了响起的肉体撞击声，还带着黏腻淫靡的水声。在他的下身的小穴被操弄得流水的同时，他上面的小口也在亚瑟的搅弄下溢出津液。

王耀在逐渐攀升的快感中愈发难以自抑地环紧了亚瑟的后背，双腿更加用力地夹紧了他的腰。他的眼角眉梢都在快感中泛起薄薄的红晕，使他看起来越发显得诱人。

亚瑟却是在这个时候忽然松开了他的嘴唇，他用大拇指摩挲着王耀湿漉漉的唇瓣，同时下身停止了动作，只是轻缓而黏腻地小幅度蹭弄着。

快感的积累被突然中断王耀喘息着，有些茫然地看着他。还穿着白色长筒袜的修长双腿不由自主地蹭了蹭亚瑟的腰，暗示他可以更加用力的顶弄。

亚瑟当然不会就这样遂了他的愿，绿宝石般的眼瞳就这样近距离看着他那张因为快感而透出潮红的漂亮面容，嗓音同样因为情欲而有些喑哑，别具一番魅力：“想要吗？那就说点好听的。”

王耀咬了一下嘴唇。他的眼睛因为快感而泛起了生理性的泪水，看起来湿漉漉的。他拿湿乎乎的金色眼瞳带了求饶的意味望向公爵。

亚瑟几乎难以那张潮红的小脸上那双湿漉漉的眼睛求饶的目光下把持住自己：“求我。”

王耀的声音听起来格外软绵：“求您了，公爵大人。”

亚瑟忍不住亲吻了一下他泛着水光的红润嘴唇，却是进一步紧逼：“求我什么？”

王耀露出了犹豫的神色，而后还是妥协地将脸埋进了亚瑟的颈窝。亚瑟听到他的声音在自己颈窝有些闷闷地响起，带着甜腻和软糯：“求您……”他停顿了一下才终于说出了后面难以启齿的词：“操我，公爵大人。”

亚瑟再也难以克制地狠狠地在他的后穴顶撞起来。并且在几次变着角度的撞击后，找到了王耀尤为敏感的那个点，只是擦过都能引发他身体的颤栗。亚瑟毫不客气地每一次插入都重重地撞击在那个点上，还用性器顶端狠狠地碾压，引得王耀颤栗着，被顶弄得湿软的后穴猛烈地收缩起来，喷涌出大股大股的黏液。

他听见王耀发出绵长而甜腻的呻吟声，带了一点因为快感而有的哭腔一声声地喊着“公爵大人”，那诱人的呻吟声带着黏腻的尾音仿佛一下下轻轻地挠在他的心口，使他更加用力地顶弄起来，换来身下更加响亮的撞击声和水声。

王耀在一声拉长了的呻吟中达到了高潮，他性器喷溢的粘液弄脏了亚瑟马甲的前摆。亚瑟也在他后穴热切的收缩中，射在了他的体内。

就在这个时候，一旁的挂钟敲响了四点整的钟声。

亚瑟亲吻着王耀湿漉漉的眼角，刚刚软了下去的性器蹭弄着王耀一片狼藉的穴口又重新渐渐硬了起来，想要再做一次的时候，忽然感觉有什么冰凉的东西扎在了自己的后颈。

他立刻脱力地倒在了王耀的身上。

“抱歉，公爵大人，虽然我还想再多陪您玩一会儿，但可惜时间到了。”将亚瑟推开的王耀站了起来，他重新穿好自己的女仆裙，并且简单地收拾了一下自己的裙子。接着，他从亚瑟的马甲口袋中摸出了一把钥匙。

在亚瑟的视线中，他不慌不忙地走到了书桌边：“我猜由警方密切监视保管的‘黛芙妮’是个仿品吧。正品应该藏在由您亲自看守的书房里。”他说着，用手中的钥匙打开了书桌唯一一个带锁的抽屉。

他毫不意外地看到了就藏在抽屉中熠熠生辉的名贵绿宝石。

他在取出宝石后，再次踱步到了亚瑟的跟前：“忘了告诉您，我这几天在府上陆续将所有的钟摆都调快了五分钟。”

此时，墙上的挂钟指针正指在四点零五分。

亚瑟竭力抬起他沉沉的眼皮，看向正拿着宝石对他展露出势在必得的笑容的王耀。

怪不得！

他之前就觉得奇怪，一个能够屡屡逃脱警方追捕的惯犯，为什么这一次会这样轻易地将自己的身份暴露在他的眼前！原来这一切都是他算计好的！他演戏的本领，可真是该死的逼真！  
只是他想不到，王耀为什么会愿意付出自己的身体作为代价——

就在他坚持不住失去意识前，他看到王耀将绿宝石放在了他的茶几上，而后俯下身轻柔地亲吻在了他终于忍不住阖上了的眼睫上——

“不过，我已经得到府上最美的绿宝石了。这块石头还是还给您吧。”


End file.
